Poison Oak
by N7ReCrUiT
Summary: Oakland Everdeen has lived comfortably for four years now thanks to Prim. But when he volunteers for the games he sets a revolution into the works. Soon he gains allies and becomes something more to them. Sequel to Primrose. KatnissXPeeta, CatoXMadge
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I dragged the comb trying to flatten my curly black hair. This whole thing about Panem's dictatorship annoys the crap out of me.

My name is Oakland Everdeen. I had two sisters. I now have only one and she lives far away. My sister Primrose, or Prim as she is usually called, is one of the victors of the Hunger Games from a couple years ago. She had to choose between her family and some boy she fell in love with. She chose to live with him and only gets to see us once a year. I am fifteen now. I have survived several reapings already.

Tomorrow was the reapings and even though I was the sibling of a victor, I was not exempt from the reapings. We learned that from four years ago when Gale Hawthorne's little brother was reaped.

Even worse is that this year is the Quarter Quell.

My mother told me that if I get my hair wet, combed it and left it over night it should be presentable.

My father said it was funny to watch me do this.

My mother loved living in this big, fancy house that Prim won. It seemed almost unnatural for my family to live here. My mother flipped to the main Capitol channel and we saw an old rerun of Prim and her boyfriend practicing her talent. Each victor is required to have a non combative talent. She chose dancing as her talent and turned out to be quite graceful. Her boyfriend had chosen playing the trumpet and was getting quite good.

At around eight the Capitol was going to announce this year's Quarter Quell twist. The hair trick my mother told me to try wasn't working so I gave up and went downstairs. My mother was drinking a glass of water on the couch waiting for the announcement. I sat down and took the glass of water my father offered me. I haven't been able to get enough since we moved here. That's the one thing that I will never speak badly of. The water and food we had. Out of nowhere the anthem and the symbol appeared on the screen. Here it is the announcement. I could feel my mother's grip on my arm tighten. Caesar Flickerman was on the screen and said,

"Hello Panem! I am here to announce the Quarter Quell!" We knew that already. Ugh the Capitol is so dim. "This year's requirement is….." He paused as he opened the envelope, "All Districts will give each give eight tributes. Thank you and good night."

The screen went dark and I felt my blood turn to ice. My chances of being selected went up by four. My mother released me and breathed a sigh. They wouldn't show it but they were worried. "I am going to bed. Good night guys." I said and left.

My hair was unruly as ever as I got ready for the square. I put on my nicest shirt, pants, and shoes. When I was ready, I made my way to the square. I hated the fact that Prim was famous. Everywhere I went, people whispered behind my back. _There's Primrose Everdeen's younger brother. He lives a comfortable life now thanks to his sister. His sister is the winner. His sister is amazing. _It was tiring to hear for the past four year. If I were chosen no one even care. I arrived at the square to a stage with Effie Trinket, District 12's sponsor, the Mayor, his wife, and District 12's stylist, Cinna. On the opposite side of the stage sat the past victors. Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter, and Gale Hawthorne, a man from the seam, and the District's drunk, Haymitch Abernathy, are the only victors there. Prim would be there but she isn't allowed back in District 12. Effie got up and walked up to the microphone. "Welcome!" she says into the microphone which amplifies her voice by a million, emphasizing her ridiculous Capitol accent. "The time is here! The Quarter Quell! I am happy to announce that four brave young men and four courageous young women will be reaped from District 12. Eight Tributes will go in and perhaps they will bring home another victory for District 12!" She was greeted with sad clapping.

I never looked up. My eyes were glued to the reaping bowl. While Prim was in the arena I went and applied for several tessraes and gave them to one of my friend's family who was starving. My father saw me carrying the grain and oil to my friend's; my parents were furious. My mother calculated my odds. I am fifteen. So that means my name would be in the ball four times plus five tessraes which are two more each. My name would be in the ball fourteen times. I was brought down to earth when the first girl's name was called, then second and third. I didn't know any of them. Effie went to get the last name. She swiped it out and opened it as she walked to the microphone. "Lillian Mellark!" I watched as the baker's fifteen year old daughter mounted the stage. Her brothers and her parents were in tears. "Now, do we have any volunteers for these young ladies?" Not one person volunteered, even for the twelve year old. "Very well, let's select the boys. Effie repeated her actions at the boy's reaping bowl. She called two names that were not me and now it was time for name number three. She opened it and read, "Peeta Mellark!" Even I was in shock. I'd never heard of a brother and sister both being selected for the Hunger Games in the same year. Peeta walked up to the stage with the remaining Mellarks in complete disarray. And now the moment of truth was here. Who would be District 12's last tribute?

Effie took her time. She knew we were on pins and needles to know who it was. When she had had here fill of watching us squirm, she brought the slip back to the microphone and slowly opened it.

"Vicktor Hawthorne!"

My heart sank like a stone. I felt empty. Gale stood up as yet another Hawthorne took the stage. This one was only twelve. He was smaller than his brothers and very weak looking. Everyone was in an uproar. I couldn't believe the kind of bad luck that family has. They lost their father and the second Hawthorne boy. Now they might lose another. It took a minute for everyone to calm down before Effie could say her piece. "Do we have any volunteers for these young men?" No one was volunteering and I knew what I had to do. "I Volunteer for Vicktor Hawthorne!" I yell at the top of my lungs and raise my hand. Everyone looked back and saw me with raised eyebrows. Vick was shaking his head as though he could stop me. But once a volunteer steps forward, no one can stand in the way.

I walked up to the stage in a slight daze. Vick was escorted way, yelling for me to stop. "Wonderful! Anyone else?" asked Effie. She was greeted with a deadly silence. "No? Then let's hear it for the Quarter Quell Tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor." She yelled. Everyone clapped an unenthusiastic applause. A Peacekeeper tapped me on the shoulder and told me to follow him. All the tributes followed a different Peacekeeper. Mine led me to the Justice building and took me to a room to stay in.

I sit down and realize I've been here before. This is the same room Prim was in last year before the games.

Prim! What is she going to say when she finds out that I _volunteered? _

I hear the door open and I look over and see my three month pregnant mother and my father. I got up and hugged them. We had nothing to say. I prayed that my little sibling would have an easier future and not be reaped when their time comes. When they left they told me one thing. _We are proud of you. _I finally know it's true.

Hazel Hawthorne walks in next and we stand in silence for a little while. "Thank you. After Rory died last year I feared for my last two children." She said gratefully.

"You were kind to us when my sister was reaped. You understood what we were going through. It would have been your third time going through hell." She smiles and hugs me. When she lets go, she grasps my hand and slips something in it. She whispers, "Token." When she leaves, I look down and see the little pin.

The little pin with the mockingjay on it.

The pin feels light and is a shiny gold color. I smile and pin it to shirt. I know what I'm doing is right. I know I've just saved a life. But I also know that I'm going to the Hunger Games with fifty-nine other tributes. I know I might just have committed suicide. I wait until the others have had their time with their visitors. I know their done when I'm collected and put on a train. I am shown to a room and left alone to settle in. I change into a cotton t shirt, sweat pants, a pair of comfy pair of woolen socks. I pull on a hoodie, zip it up, jam my hands into my pockets and exit the room to go eat some food. I walk a little way down the hall and look for some food, thinking of how nice it'll be to completely not care about anything for the last months of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke with Effie Trinket knocking at my door. "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Ugh, what is her problem? Never the less I get up, dress, and exit for breakfast. I reach the dining room around the same time as the other seven tributes. Since Prim won, we have been enjoying privilege in my family.

But nothing to this point. There were eggs prepared every way imaginable, fruits of every shape, size, and color, potatoes, sausages, other delicious meats and other things I couldn't even name. But the one thing it all had in common was that it all looked delicious. Before I can even react, the Mellarks are at the food and are piling it on their plates. I followed the suit and quickly I load my plate and begin scarfing down all of it. I do this three times before I start to feel queasy. The others must feel the same way, because everyone stops and turns a little green.

It takes some time, but after we're all done throwing up, we listen to Effie, Gale, Madge, and Haymitch, who seems to have sobered up for a little while, about what would happen when we reached the Capitol. "When we arrive, we will be immediately taken to the training building." Said Effie. "You each will be given a room to stay in and you will have to rest before you begin your combat and etiquette training for Ceremonies." I had forgotten about the Ceremonies and the interviews. I was prepared for the training, but not for playing dress up for the idiotic Capitol. "Don't expect to have much time to yourself." Said Haymitch with the most crisp, serious tone I've ever heard. "With four mentors, two stylists and a chaperone, you'll be busy night and day." I had expected that too. Being a tribute in the Capitol was like a celebrity.

We are allowed to do as we please for a little while. We can watch past games for research, take a nap, or talk and get to know who would soon be our competition. Two of the girls and one of the guys run off to examine the past games. The twelve year old girl goes to take a nap and the other guy goes to the bathroom to throw up some more. In no time I'm left alone with the Mellarks. I never really paid them much attention, but now I notice that they are both blonde like Prim, but they don't have the same eyes. Peeta's are blue and Lillian's green. Green is an unusual color in District 12. You see that eye color in District 1 from what I hear.

We stand in silence for a little bit before Peeta says, "Lillian and I think that it would beneficial for all three of us if we formed an alliance now and stick together." I stare at them and think about. They have skills. And they're strong. Both are the baker's children, so they had more to eat then most people. Peeta is an eighteen year old wrestler, losing only to his older brother and Lillian is the fastest girl around. If they want an alliance with some wimpy little kid from the Seam, then I'll go along. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll join up." I say in a quiet tone. Peeta nods and goes back to his room for some sleep. Lillian and I go and watch the reapings recap. Only a few tributes stick in my head. The gorgeous blonde from District 1, the brutish volunteer from District 2, the sleek red head from District 5, the little twelve year old from District 11 all caught my eye. I head to room for some sleep.

The next time I wake up is because the train starts to slow down. I rise up and quickly get dressed. Then I remember. The pin! My token! I run to the other side of the room and dig through the clothes for it. It was clearly important or Hazel wouldn't have given it to me. When my fingers feel the cool metal I breathe a sigh of relief and pin it to the front of my shirt. I exit and find the others I sit next to Peeta and Lillian. Lillian turns to me and says, "Are you okay? We heard a lot of banging coming from your room." She looks genuinely concerned and that makes me feel better. "I was looking for my token." I point to the pin on my shirt. She peers closely at it and smiles. "That's cool looking. Where'd you get it?" "Hazel Hawthorne gave it to me. As a kind of thanks I guess." Now that I think about it I don't know why Hazel gave it to me. It troubles me a little and I push it to the back of my mind. The train pulls in to the Capitol and we are taken straight to the Training Building. Peacekeepers show us around and then to our rooms.

When I woke up the next day I found a red, black, and grey training outfit on my chair. I slipped it on and laced up the shoes. I walked down the hall and tried to get some breakfast, but the food wasn't there and my fellow tributes began to file in and stand around in the same outfits. "Hey look, an arrow!" said the twelve year old, whose name is Zoey as I've now learned. I looked up and see the black arrow on the floor, pointing toward the other hallway. We walked down the hall and went into the room. Gale, Madge, Haymitch, Prim, and Effie stood there, waiting there for us. "Finally." Said an exasperated Haymitch, "Here's how this will work. One male and one female will be assigned to each victor. Effie will rotate to the groups that need help. You two are with me." He said pointing to two of the tributes. He took them and Effie hurried along with them. Gale comes and takes Zoey and one of the other boys. Madge takes Peeta and Lillian to train. Prim walks over to me and gives me hug. She doesn't cry. She told us that the Games had taken her tears.

"Alright you two, let's see what you can do." She said in a flat voice. She had us throw knives, swing swords, and lift weights. I excelled at nothing. Not even at archery, which Prim and my father are experts in.

The girl is horrible at everything we practice. She is extremely weak and emaciated. She has no chance.

We circle back around to the swords and . I go and search for a reasonable blade. Then I see it. It is a long, thin, curved blade. I pull it out and examine it in awe. Suddenly Prim is there. "It's called a Katana. This type of sword comes from a far away land from a long time ago." "It's amazing. It's so light and balanced." I say. I spar with one the training helpers and I win every time. When we head back to the knives, I take my time as it helped me with the swords. I see a group of leaf shaped blades and I swipe them up. Prim teaches us once more how to hold and throw the knives. I raise my arm and release the blade. It sails right into the shoulder, when I was aiming for the heart. It was close, but I had to work at it. "Good job. We've had a good day. Go get some rest. Tomorrow are the ceremonies." I return to my room and immediately collapse into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today I get to meet my stylist. Joy.

After breakfast Effie takes me and the other tributes to our individual prep teams. I enter the room and I am quickly whisked away to the bathroom. The team strips me down and scrubs me to the point where I nearly glow bright red. They then stick me into a weird looking machine that dries me instantly. They then throw me into a robe and fix my hair to make it flat and clip my nails and then leave me alone.

I look in the mirror and see a handsome young man that looks nothing like me. I jump as the door opens and turn to see a twenty something year old guy walk in.

"Hello. My name is Cinna. I'll be your stylist."

He pulls out a pure black unitard. I can't help feel ridiculous as I pull it on. He then clips on a crown made of diamond with pieces of coal in it. I kind of look like coal. I remember watching Prim's Ceremonies. She was literally on fire. I don't think coal is as cool as being on fire, but I'm still blown away.

Cinna escorts me and the other tributes, who also have been transformed into coal, to the chariots. When we arrive, all the other tributes are already there. Cinna points us to the District 12 chariot with the coal black horses and an enormous chariot made of steel. Cinna gave us the last of our instructions and we rushed to the chariot as the first three districts began to move out. We got on and waited our turn. I looked around and saw only District 11 was left with us. And they were leaving. _How did the line move quickly? _

I think to myself. I feel our chariot lurch forward and I have but a second to prepare myself before the noise and lights blind me. The crowd is going ballistic. They love all of this year's tributes. All sixty of them. The chariots stop and all of the tributes unload. President Snow walks on to his balcony and gives his speech about the history of the Hunger Games and of Panem. It's the same thing every year, so I don't pay attention, until I hear, "Tributes may return!"

I hear screamingI see my feet and they are incased in fire. My initial instinct is to drop and roll, but I knew this was Cinna's doing. I close my eyes and wait to see if I feel a burn. It doesn't come, but the next moment I open my eyes, I see the screen focused intently on me.

The Capitol is screaming in assent. I see that I am now made of fire.

I look to the others and see them become fire as well. The other tributes were staring on awe. We stood there receiving cheers for about ten minutes. We ride away leaving them in awe.

It's quiet at dinner. There's an enormous table to seat the eight tributes, two stylists, one sponsor, and four victors. Avoxes, criminals who had their tongues cut out, come around and serve us a cream, pea, and lamb soup. I sip a spoonful and once again I had to appreciate the Capitol's abundance in good food.

"Well tomorrow is a training day with the other tributes. Any questions on what to do?" said an oblivious Haymitch. "What should we practice?" said little Zoey her black hair in pigtails. She looked so small and vulnerable.

"I've been working with you on your strengths all week. So my advice is to avoid your strengths." Said Gale. All the Tributes stopped and stared. "What? Why?" asked Peeta. "Because if you show off your special abilities to other districts, they'll exploit them." said Prim. It made sense. "I want you all to stick together. Don't split up." said Madge. "Well what are everyone's special skills?" I ask. We looked at Haymitch. "Mine are good with a bow and knots." "Mine are good with weights and spears." Said Madge. "Mine are good with swords." said Gale. "Mine are knife and spear throwers." said Prim. "So stay away from those stations, okay?" said Effie, "Now let's enjoy the rest of dinner."

I pull myself into the sheets and curl up. I'm going to have to face other tributes tomorrow. Even though I know I'm going to die, it scares me. I'm going to see the face of my killer tomorrow and I don't know which one it is.

I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep. In my dreams, I'm in the Arena, but it's just white space. There's nothing. I have nothing but a pair of pants and a shirt. No weapons, no shoes, and no chance. I hear something behind me and turn to see the twenty-four career tributes coming at me. They are all eight feet tall and have fangs. I'm frozen and they pounce. I wake up in a cold sweat.

I look out the window and see its night still. Probably around midnight but it's hard to tell. I get and decide to take a walk. I pull on a hoodie and walk down the hall. I walk down to the end of the hall and see a door that's ajar. I come closer and feel a breeze. My heart races and I open the door completely and step outside. I walk up the steps and I'm on the roof. I look around and see three silhouettes.

I walk towards them as silently as I can and say,

"What are you doing?"

They jump and turn around. I can see their faces in the dim light. "Just thinking." says Peeta. Lillian and Zoey settle back down and look over the edges again. I come up next to them and look down. There are parties going on down there.

"Why are they celebrating? What are they celebrating?" I ask. "Us, the Ceremonies, the Games. Do you really have to ask?" says Peeta.

I'm closer now and I can see them very clearly. They are all in sleepwear. Peeta stands, his hands in his pockets, Lillian has her knees drawn up to her chest and is resting her chin on them, and little Zoey was seated on the ledge her long dark hair was in a long braid and her grey eyes shining.

She looks familiar, but I can't place it. After about five minutes, I recognize the braid that Prim wore in the arena.

The dark hair and grey eyes…..its Katniss.

I begin to recognize Prim's work. She is the spitting image of the sister I hardly remember. "So is Zoey in the alliance?"

I ask before I checked my words. I expect Peeta to explode, but instead he nods silently. I look at the wispy little girl. She was an adept at swords? "So swords, huh? You look more like a climber." I say. She nods her head and says,

"No, I like the feel of the sword. It feels almost natural." She says wise beyond her years. We sit in silence for a long time until Peeta decides to sleep. Zoey and Lillian follow about five minutes later and I'm alone.

_What am I going to do? I know I'm going to die, but I don't want to ruin their chances. They're…they're my friends._

I pull on my training outfit and head to breakfast. Zoey and Peeta are the only ones there and they look at me with concern when I enter.

"What? Is something wrong?" I ask. "Yeah, you look terrible." said Peeta. I realize I only slept an hour or so last night. "It's nothing. Just tired." I drop the subject and they do too. As we begin to eat, Effie the victor's and the other tributes file in. Once we are done eating, the victors give last minute advice and load into two elevators and head down.

We reach the first training room and step out. But then we realize that only half of us were here. Peeta, Lillian, Zoey and I are here but the others aren't. I look around and see only four District 1's and only four District 2's. Aren't there eight of them? The head trainer comes over and explains that they had to divide all sixty tributes into groups of thirty. It makes sense but it also makes me uneasy. After about twenty minutes, all thirty of the group one tributes have arrived and the head trainer gets our attention and tells us the does and don'ts. I take the chance to check out the other tributes. The District 1 group is beautiful as always. Tall, blonde, and full of power, they are always the favorites. District 2 is made up of strong brutish older boys and short, strong looking girls. I see the red headed girl with the fox face and the little twelve year old from District 11.

I'm so distracted by the other tributes, that I don't hear the head trainer release us. Peeta tugged at my arm and told me to come on. I followed and we stopped at a few stations and learned to fish, tie knots, tried archery, and worked at different plants. We stopped at the fire station and begin to learn. The brute from District 2 wandered over and as we began to leave, he whispered something I barely caught. _"We're behind you." _He says. I look at him and hurry away to Peeta and the others. "Did you hear that?" I ask. "Hear what?" asked Peeta truly perplexed. "Nothing, never mind." I said. I pull at my shirt in exasperation. It was a routine. For several weeks, we work at our skills and begin to grow tired of training.

It was the last day of training and we didn't even get to practice our special skills. It had been about three hours when a voice came over the intercom and said, "Would all District 1 through 11 tributes please exit the training room and wait for their private sessions."

I stand around confused for a little while as the other twenty-six tributes leave us alone.

Gale and Prim walk in and say, "Alright, time for your last private lesson before your evaluation."

Gale gets Zoey and Lillian and takes them to the swords and slingshots. Prim had Peeta throwing weights and had me throw knives until my arm ached. After about twenty minutes the horn buzzed. Prim and Gale gave us each a hug and said good luck. Prim hugged me for as long as she could. "_Make them remember you._" She whispered.

When we left the rest of the fifty-two tributes filed in and out at respective times. Then they went down the list for evaluations. After almost six hours they call, "Oakland Everdeen!"

I stand and turn to look at the others before I leave. I reenter the training room and saw their balcony already set up. They had been here a long time and were bored. You could tell. There were three of them asleep and four nodding off. "Mr. Everdeen you may begin when ready." said the head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, in a bored drawl. It irritated me that District 12 got shafted like this. I angrily picked up the nicest silver throwing knives and readied myself for demonstrating. I threw a couple of knives at targets and nailed most every shot. I heard noise behind me on the balcony and I turned to see them singing and laughing and drinking wine. I was angry. No, I was furious. I readied my last knife and threw as hard as I could.

The knife sailed straight under the nose of Seneca Crane into the wall next to him.

They screamed and then looked at me shocked. I bowed impolitely and walked out. I entered the elevator and sat in the corner. When the elevator reached the District 12 floor I walked out and straight to my room. I locked the door and saw that I was not alone here. One of the Avoxes that cleaned the rooms was there cleaning. It was the first time I time I ever really looked at her. She had red hair and a Capitol look about her. I knew her from somewhere.

Then it hit me.

"You were in the woods with a boy. You were running away. The hovercrafts started to arrive and you saw me and my father. We could have helped you, but we stayed hidden. They speared the boy and got you. I'm sorry. I should have tried to help." I realized I was crying. She walked to me and wiped my tears away. She shook her head and pointed to me and then to her throat. If I helped I would have ended up like her or dead. She was right.

She smiled kindly and unlocked the door and left me alone. I heard Gale shouting for everyone to come they were announcing results. I walked over to the viewing room and joined all the other tired District 12 reps. They showed all the tributes from 1 to 11 and then District 12. They showed all eight of us at once. A 5, a 7, a 4, a 6, an 8 for Peeta, an 8 for Lillian, a 10 for Zoey, and a 12 for Oakland Everdeen. I was now the target of everyone else. Because one fit of anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"OW!" I yelled as my prep team plucked at my eyebrows. "Oh I'm sorry! Just one more time." Said Venia, the head of my prep team. She pulled at least six more times. "Alright he's ready! Let's call Cinna!" she said. They left and I was alone in my robe again.

After a few minutes, Cinna walked in carrying a clothing bag. "Hello, my friend. How are you?" he asks.

"I've been better. And you?" He gives an expression so-so, humdrum attitude.

He pulls out the stone grey and fire red suit. I dressed and Cinna told me some instructions. "Lift your arm after your interview is done." he says. He pins my mockingjay pin to my blazer and says, "The mockingjay is considered a rebellious symbol by Districts 1, 4, 8, and 11. Have pride." He shakes my hand and leads me to the studio.

I sit and see Peeta in a suit with flame designs, Lillian in a black satin dress with a deep red shawl, and Zoey in a red jeweled dress. The interviews start and the gorgeous blonde from District 1 starts things off in a see through gold dress. She is downright sexy. She'll draw sponsors like catnip. The bloody brute from District 2 who gave that cryptic message looked to be the strongest competitor physically. The fox faced girl from District 5 said few words and gave little clue on her score of 9 in the evaluations. I would be going last so I had to watch every interview. They were at District 11's twelve year old now. She looked so small and vulnerable. Her dress was the color of tree leaves. It had fabric connected to her wrists and gave the appearance of wings. The District 12 interviews were going fast. No one really cared about the first four. But everyone was dying to see the twelve year old that scored a ten, the brother and sister who were competing at the same time, and the boy who scored a twelve. Zoey, Peeta, and Lillian were interviewed and then it was my turn.

Caesar Flickerman greets me warmly as I ascend to the stage. "Everyone help me welcome tribute number sixty…Oakland Everdeen!" There was huge applause as I was the sibling of a tribute and received a twelve. "Alright Oakland, tell us what is your connection, if any, to Vicktor Hawthorne the boy you volunteered for?" I hadn't expected any questions about Vick. "He's just a friend. The Hawthornes have lost many family members already." I feel sick thinking about Hazel, Vick, and Posy, Gale's only sister. I hope they're helping my parents through this.

"Who here do you consider to be your biggest competition?" That's a dangerous question. I think for a second. "Probably the other District 12's, since they know me and my strengths."

That sounded good. Probably better in my head.

"Alright and tell us please what you did to get a twelve!" I grinned as the people cheered for an answer. "I don't think I can talk about it." The crowd started begging, but I held firm. The buzzer rang I stood and lifted my hand in a kind of salute/wave.

It happened. I burst into flames that didn't burn. When they subsided, I stood there in black pants and a black tunic. There was a cloak of white and grey feathers at my back. Everyone was stunned. Then they were cheering. Caesar sat there, jaw agape and said, "Y-Your stylist has turned you i-in to a, a…."

"A mockingjay I believe." I said.

I walked back to the elevator with the others and we were silent for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's five-thirty in the morning when Effie knocks on my door and tells me to rise.

At last the day of the Games is upon us.

I get up and take a good long shower and when I exit and I am dried off, I see the uniform that was left by Cinna for me. I slip into the white insulated pants, which were made to reflect body heat, and pulled on the initial, thin white shirt, then the heavier more grey one. I put on the white jacket which is made from the same material as the pants.

When I'm dressed and have slipped into the white hunting boots, I exit my room and see Lillian exiting her's at the same time. She is dressed just like me. She has been crying and looks exhausted. "You okay?" she asks in a low, almost dead rasp. "Yeah, but I can tell you're not." I said that alittle harshly. She flared up at once and started to walk away, but something in my head just punched out and I grabbed her arm and pulled her in for kiss.

When I released her, she stood there and seemed more peaceful. We walked in silence. I wasn't sure why I had done what I had done. I have always known Lillian.

We are in the same age, year, and class at school. I've even spoken to her on occasion. Now that I was thinking about it, I realized that she has always looked beautiful.

Once all the District 12 tributes are assembled, there a lot of goodbyes and tears. We are then herded into a hovercraft and taken to the arena.

We're separated and taken to our individual pedestal rooms. I wait there and pace back and forth for what seemed like eternity. Or at least until Claudius Templesmith comes over the speaker and says to stand on the pedestals. I stand there until a glass tube lowers and seals me off from all else. I can't see outside the glass because it's frosted over like a chilled glass.

Without warning, the platform rises and I'm in.

The first thing that I register is cold.

It is almost unnaturally cold. I can't see beyond the Cornucopia, because of the harsh snow swirling all around. I know there are tributes over there. Claudius Templesmith is counting down our minute. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Then a gong fires signifying the start of the Games.

I run toward the Cornucopia as fast as I can manage in the snow. I see thirty figures coming from the opposite direction. Fear pulls at my chest and I know I will only have time to grab a lesser treasure. I grab the nearest backpack and as I do another hand tries to take it from me. One of the girls from District 6 and I fight for the pack and I kick her away. She flails back for a second and I try to run but she tackles me and pins me. Her hands close around my neck and I feel my airway tighten and begin to close. I attempt to fight back and pull her hands away, but my bare hands are nearly frozen and my strength is waning.

Some great force ripped her off of me and the raw stench of blood soon the air. I couldn't tell if it was her's or if it came from the ongoing battle at the Cornucopia.

I was then yanked to my feet and that is when I saw Peeta standing next to me. His face was blood splattered, but it definitely wasn't his. He pulled me along toward Lillian and Zoey who were just a few feet away. "COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled over the noise. I nodded and grabbed the pack that had almost cost me my life and ran.

After about a minute the sounds of battle had completely faded and a forest area came into view. My heart stopped sinking as I saw it. Forests meant food, shelter, and mostly, fire wood. Once we entered the forest, the snow basically stopped and found a big tree in which to climb in and rest. I helped Lillian up and Peeta hoisted Zoey, who was about 4'11, on the first branch. Peeta helped me next and I pulled him up. The tree was at least eighty feet tall. We climbed up half way and stopped to rest.

"Alright, what did we get in those packs?" said Peeta. He was a natural leader of the group. Lillian unclipped her pack and started listing items off.

"A water bottle, some beef strips, some wire, and a hunting knife." She showed us everything. It was extremely precious.

Zoey pulled up her pack and did the same. "I've got a canteen, some dried fruit, an insulated sleeping bag, and a bottle of iodine."

Iodine is good for cleaning things. I realize that it's my turn. I unclipped the pack's flap and could not believe my eyes.

"I have two full water bottles and the rest is all food." Their eyes widened and their grins turned gratefully happy.

I couldn't blame them. There was a loaf of bread, beef strips, dried fruit, nuts, goat cheese, a few rolls and a dried sausage. It was amazing.

Peeta began unpacking his pack which was the opposite of mine. It held only weapons. There was a white hilt and two attachable blades that go on both sides of the hilt. A double bladed sword. Zoey's eyes immediately widened with joy. Peeta handed her the things and continued to unpack. There was a bostaff with two weighted ends to deal crushing blows. Peeta kept that one. There was a whip with a blade for a tip. Peeta handed it to Lillian who treats it with caution or as if it would bite her. The last weapon Peeta handed to me. It was a vest of throwing blades. There was little diamond shaped knives, bladed discs, throwing stars, and regular throwing knives.

It was perfect for me. Out of nowhere the anthem blared and we peeked out to see the deaths. One of the males of District 1, two girls from District 2, all but one from District 3, only the red head from District 5 is alive, all but one from 6, 7, 8, 10 and three from District 12 are dead. The anthem ends and the screen disappears. I count.

Forty-eight tributes are dead.

Three of them are from District 12.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Alright we need to determine shifts for watch. That way we can just sit up here for…for as long as we can be together." says Peeta. He struggles at the end and we can all relate. We've grown so close.

I side glance at Lillian. _Closer to some than others, _I think to myself.

"I'll take first shift." I say careful to say no more. The other nod and fall asleep and I wait until I'm sure they are. As soon as I am positive, I climb out of the tree and begin walking.

They'll survive longer without me.

The weather is infinitely better than earlier.

The sun has emerged, but I still need my coat unless I want to die quicker. I walk for a little while before I feel….uneasy. Like I'm being watched.

Not like the cameras, like another person's eyes.

I hear the whizzing and duck as a tiny knife lands in a tree a few yards ahead of me.

I grab a knife of my own and whip around to see the tiny girl from District 2.

She is just as good as me at knife throwing, if not better. She throws another which I nimbly dodge. I throw three of my bladed discs and she acrobatically flips over them. But not before my knife landed in her arm.

She cries out and looks rather enraged.

She launches another two knives. I dodge the first but the second catches me on the forehead and opens a rather large cut. I fall backwards, blinded by blood and feel sudden weight holding me down.

Of the two emotions I feel, pain dominates. The other is wounded pride as a girl several sizes smaller than I has pinned me down.

I feel a knife blade dance on cheek teasing me with death. I manage to open one eye and see her raise the knife to kill, when a voice rings out, loud and clear.

"CLOVE! STOP!" screams a commanding male voice.

The District 2 girl, I'm assuming Clove, stops cold and whips around.

I look over to see the enormous boy from two, the one gave me the cryptic message, the little girl from eleven, the hulking monster of a boy from eleven, the beautiful two tributes from one, and the sly girl from five all running out from the forest.

I feel the weight lift, voices arguing just before I black out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers. Been gone a while huh? So in this chapter I'm explore a new side to Glimmer. I think glimmer is to often written off a slutty little whore, but I think she just pretty. Just cause someone is aware of their beauty doesn't make em a whore. So shes gonna be sisterly. Please review! Constructive criticism only! As usual I own nothing yada yada.**

I only saw glimpses as I drifted in and out. A constant push and pull out of consciencness.

When I finally woke up, and stayed awake, I registered massive pain. My head was throbbing and my back felt...like it was broken. I started to freak out. What if I never walk again? What if I never feel solid earth beneath me anymore? What if? What if? Over and over, until I was ready to scream.

At that moment I heard a shuffling noise. I look around and see that I'm in a tent. And a sleeping bag. I now only register confusion.

Something touches my shoulder and I whip around ready to defend myself, and see only the beautiful concerned face of the only remaining female District 1 tribute.

"Are you okay? Do you feel any pain?" She asked.

"N-n-no." I say weakly. The girl scared me. I had seen her shoot bows at training. Bows just like the one to her right.

She breaths a sigh of relief a works on my bandages. I don't know what, but something goads me to speech. "What's going on? How long was I out?" I ask pausing so she can answer.

"You were out for five days. Three have died, including a girl from your district." She says quickly. Like she knew it was coming and wanted it over with.

I do the math. So either Zoey or Lillian are dead. I'm not sad. I expected it eventually. What will be hard is learning which it is.

"As for what's going on, just ask Cato when you're able, k?" She said with a sweet smile.

So that conversation is out.

"So what's your name?" I ask cautiously, hoping I don't cross a line. "Glimmer. Glimmer Stone. So Oakland, what's new?"

Her question totally shocked me. It was so out of the blue, so random. But it made me laugh none the less. "Not much. Almost died, but all in all not to bad."

She laughed a laugh so pure that it made me smile.

I layed down down on the ground and patted the ground next to me. She layed down next to me and we continued our little convesation.

"Favorite color?" I asked. "Mmmmmm...purple. Dark purple. It's cool and mysterious. You?" she replied.

Purple. That is not what I expected. So I dug deep and really thought about it before I awnsered.

Red. Deep red. It's cool looking." I say.

"What's it like in District 12?" she asked.


End file.
